


澈荣双性转

by hoshiontheright



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiontheright/pseuds/hoshiontheright





	澈荣双性转

澈荣双性转  
1259四人房 本篇没有2和9但有暗示  
应该没后续  
崔胜澈是被一个湿湿的舔吻给吻醒的，她迷茫的睁开双眼，看到权顺茸踩在双层床的楼梯上，就露出一个小脑袋趴在床边盯着她看，刚才还在她嘴唇上的水润舌尖还没来得及收回去，看到她醒了尴尬的假装什么都没有发生一样舔了舔自己的嘴唇。  
她伸头过去又一次主动吻住妹妹红润的嘴唇，舌尖慢慢舔开紧闭的唇瓣探到对方嘴里去勾住湿软的小舌头，权顺茸又往上踩了一层台阶把自己更深的送到崔胜澈的吻里。  
姐姐的吻技向来比她好的多，刚开始还只是试探性的搔弄着柔软的内壁，看权顺茸舒服的从喉咙发出小动物一样的低吟就更加激烈的裹挟着她的唇舌用力吸吮着她口腔里的每一滴蜜浆，直到权顺茸被亲到头晕晕脸红红才放开这个扰了自己睡眠的罪魁祸首。  
“净汉和珉葵不在吗？你大早晨起来就这么折腾我？”胜澈捏了捏妹妹红扑扑的小脸蛋拉着她的手让她爬到床上来，昨天她在实验室赶论文赶到半夜，回来以后一脑袋栽在枕头上睡的昏天黑地，根本不知道另外两个室友什么时候出去的。  
“嗯……净汉姐自己去逛新发现的公园了，也不带我去……”刚才被自己亲的粉嘟嘟的唇瓣委屈的撅的好高，可爱的胜澈又忍不住啵啵了几下可爱的妹妹，“珉葵一大早就去健身房了，也不知道她到底想练成什么样子嘛，高中生物书上那样嘛！”妹妹一边抱怨另外两个室友不陪她一起玩她等了胜澈好久姐姐也没有清醒的迹象只好自己来吻醒睡美人啦。  
胜澈把全身上下都是软软肉肉的妹妹正面搂过来，肉呼呼暖呼呼的小手自觉的伸到被子里环住自己的腰，腿也试探性的跨过自己的腿弯，整个人像个树袋熊一样埋在怀里。  
“胜澈姐……你，你摸摸我……”权顺茸小声的呼唤着她，估计是真的等不及了，正好在实验室闷了半个月的崔胜澈也好久没和妹妹做了，一切便变得顺理成章起来。  
权顺茸牵着崔胜澈的手往下摸，隔着轻薄的睡裙掐了一把臀肉，又沿着已经被蹭到大腿根的裙摆往里摸过去，滑腻柔软的臀肉就摸了满手，“小茸好色哦，竟然不穿内裤就来勾引姐姐吗？”胜澈低声笑着顺茸，充满热气的鼻息撒在光裸的脖颈上，羞的权顺荣埋着脑袋又往姐姐怀里缩，再稍微低一点头嘴唇就可以碰到胜澈丰满的胸乳，湿软的舌头伸出来一点一点的舔着低领的睡衣都裹不住的圆润，哼哼唧唧的让胜澈摸摸后面。  
顺茸把大腿往上收了一点，方便胜澈的手去探索她的蜜穴，却在穴口感受到了皮毛柔软的触感，把形同虚设的睡裙拨开，顺茸饱满的臀部中间竟然夹着一根长长的猫尾巴，“哎呀，我们小茸什么时候变成小猫咪啦？”想也知道少不了是尹净汉不知道怎么哄着骗着乖巧的妹妹插进去的，插进去又不管了竟然还有心思自己出去逛公园，不过正好便宜了自己。  
“小猫的主人去哪里啦？”胜澈握住小猫尾巴的底部，轻轻的把插在小猫后穴里的东西拉出来一点，是一串拉珠，最粗的地方也不过拇指粗细，不过刚拉出来一个珠子就被顺茸狠狠的夹紧了内里无法动弹，“呜呜呜姐姐不要动小茸的尾巴……”顺茸紧张的抱紧了胜澈，“净汉姐回来要检查的……”  
“好好好，”胜澈被顺茸害怕的小模样逗笑了，“不怕不怕哦姐姐不会动你的尾巴的，但是小茸的主人怎么可以抛下小茸不管呢，发情的小猫咪这么饥渴要怎么办呢？”虽然没有全根拔出来，但还是忍不住把着尾巴缓慢的抽插着，故意插的狠一点让毛茸茸的尾巴都被顶进滑腻的穴口，刺激的顺茸小小的屁股瑟缩着，断断续续的呻吟颤抖着从嘴里漏出来。  
“姐姐……想胜澈姐……帮帮小茸……”被胜澈磨的没了耐性，权顺荣挣扎着从她怀里逃脱坐在胜澈平坦的小腹上，难耐的扭动着自己的下半身试图获得一点微弱的快感来满足在自己身体里肆虐的情欲。  
已经湿透的阴部很快就濡湿了夏天轻薄的布料，胜澈感觉自己的小腹都沾染上了黏腻的体液，也不忍再这么冷落自己送上门来的权顺茸，翻过身来让女孩躺在自己的被褥上，顺从的张开大腿搭在胜澈跪坐着的腿根，这样的姿势让尾巴进入的更深，顺茸一下被刺激的打了个哆嗦，一包粘稠的透明液体从紧闭的蜜穴里挤了出来。  
“小茸好湿哦……”手指在紧闭的阴唇上搔刮戳刺着，没两下手指尖就被从小缝里溢出的体液打湿了，方便手指更顺滑的在敏感的软肉上按揉，稀疏的毛发被一点一点拨弄开，顺茸克制不住的抬起腰追随着胜澈手指的动作晃动着自己屁股。  
轻轻一推两瓣肥厚的阴唇就被打开，露出因为渴望被进入而缓慢收缩着的潮湿小口，但胜澈并没有立刻满足顺茸的欲望，反而去抚摸那颗已经完全充血肿胀的阴蒂，只是轻轻的拨弄一下小孩就难以克制的全身发抖，甜甜的喘息也愈加黏腻。  
“胜澈姐，摸摸她，摸摸小茸……”女孩主动的掰开自己的唇瓣，让整个阴蒂都完全暴露在胜澈的视线下。  
拇指和食指沾满了她自己的淫液去挤压那颗绽放的小豆子，立时间快感在身体里横冲直撞遍布全身各处，顺茸感觉自己被姐姐摸的全身都软绵绵的使不上一点力量，但是最柔软的部分却又叫嚣着想得到更粗暴的待遇。  
修剪的平整的指甲在阴蒂上快速的扣弄着，一阵又一阵的快感袭来让顺茸难以招架，下半身僵硬的绷紧却又被崔胜澈塞进一根指节，又湿又热的穴肉抽搐着搅紧手指让她再难进入，只得放慢了挑逗阴蒂的速度有一搭没一搭的轻轻抚摸着，感觉穴肉逐渐的放松才得以将一根手指插到底。  
胜澈的手骨节分明，比一般女孩子的手还要大一些，再加上彼此已经十分熟悉彼此的敏感点，和长期以往互相满足所获得的高超技巧，经常一根手指就能将顺茸带上高潮，但是今天贪吃的小猫咪好难满足，一根手指在身体里可以顺畅的进出以后就撒着娇让姐姐再塞一个手指进来。  
中指比食指顶的更深，女孩身体里面像有一个会呼吸的小嘴一样紧紧吸附着两个手指直到全根埋进去，只剩下手掌贴在穴口，两根手指只要稍稍向上勾弄一下就会碰触到顺茸的敏感点，要是加了力度抽插顶弄起来女孩就会颤抖着发出好听的呻吟，但是这太稀松平常了，“怎么满足的了发情的小猫呢？”  
“顺茸想不想尝试点别的？”  
胜澈俯下身去亲吻顺茸小巧又挺巧的乳肉，两颗红樱被吸吮的挺立后，又被纳入权顺茸自己被舔湿的手指，跟随着胜澈对她下半身的攻击而同步享受着电流般袭过的快感，权顺茸已经被欲望烧昏了头脑，不管胜澈现在说什么她都只会点头同意。  
将蜜穴填满的两根手指突然抽了出去，顺茸睁开被生理性泪水糊了满眼的眼睛想看清胜澈在做什么，下一秒却被身下不一样的触感逼出了一声又甜又软的尖叫。  
胜澈的两只指中间缠绕着她自己的猫咪尾巴，短短的毛发看上去柔软但是在这极度敏感的地方就像是一根根又细又扎的全刺，密密麻麻的刺激着她身体里的每一个角落，胜澈还特意留了一节夹在指尖，随着每一次的扣弄正正的顶在被侵犯到松软的敏感点上，加快了速度变换着角度又抽插了几十下就感觉内里一股热流涌出来浇在了自己的手上。终于无法承受这过度的快感的女孩颤抖着攀上了高潮。  
但是胜澈并没有准备就此放过她，手指被潮吹的蜜穴夹的没办法抽出去，但是指尖的扣弄并没有停止，阴蒂和里面的敏感点都被指尖裹挟着，胜澈甚至还埋下头去用贝齿轻轻叼住小小的阴蒂用舌头色情的舔舐，高潮被强制拉长的感觉让顺茸又一次喷射出透明的淫液，整个人像是刚出水的鱼一样抽搐着却被胜澈的大腿压制住高潮了一次又一次。  
“姐……嗯啊……胜澈姐……好舒服……啊哈……嗯！！！”随着最后一股体液顺着胜澈的手流出来沾湿了被褥，权顺茸终于从这仿佛看不到尽头的快感中缓过神来，本以为她已经筋疲力尽，但是没想到她一个翻身又把胜澈压在了床上，小脸埋在胜澈尺寸傲人的胸乳之间胡乱的舔着，缠着闹着胜澈还要继续做，“好淫荡的小猫咪哦！”胜澈宠溺的捏了捏女孩的鼻子，手刚从她身体里抽出来，手指缝手掌上都是她的体液，被小猫含到嘴里被柔软的小舌头一点一点的舔舐干净。  
在帮顺茸解放的同时胜澈自己身下也湿了一片，后来两个人从宿舍的玩具柜里找了一根双头龙和一根按摩棒，被一根棒子插到底又搂抱在一起被按摩棒按压着阴蒂，爽的彼此的下半身都被对方的淫水打湿才肯停止。  
至于后来尹净汉回来检查小猫的时候发现尾巴倒是没有被动过，但是前面却是被玩的又红又肿气的把两个在宿舍里乱搞的女孩子又一起玩到高潮，那就是(并不存在的)后话了。  
金珉葵：所以全篇和我有什么关系吗？


End file.
